


limbless love

by ThisIsALie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, honestly just dont read, i am... so sorry, i blame this on quarantine, i made this to harass someone, limbless souda, pregnant limbless souda, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsALie/pseuds/ThisIsALie
Summary: i am deeply sorry for anybody who has to see this. souda is limbless and pregnant. based on something i said in my discord server
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	limbless love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Things had been crazy recently. Like, extremely crazy. Like, Gundham had no idea what his life even was anymore kind of crazy.

He had come home to he and his boyfriend's shared home one day after work (he had recently gotten a job at the local zoo, which he loved, but that's besides the point) and found said boyfriend, Kazuichi Souda, lying on the ground, without limbs. The mechanic provided noexplinmation to how this happened, and it seemed like something they both just had to accept. 

It was a tough adjustment, but they could get through it together. Gundham knew they could. 

Kazuichi was unable to move the way he previously could. Over fifty percent of Souda's movement came from Gundham carrying him, and the rest came from very pathetic crawling or some of their many animals providing him with assistance. The mechanic already had a project that would result in him having robotic limbs going on, and he had the programming expertees of Chihiro working with him so that they could be fully automatic, but it was taking longer then it would have usually because Kazuichi had to use mainly his mouth and the little help Gundham was able to provide. 

They still managed. It had been a little over a month since that day Gundham found Kazuichi, and there were really no other problems then the ones you would expect. They had a schedule of what would happen when since Kazuichi couldn't do much alone, good communication, a police case going to find out what the fuck happened to Kazuichi's limbs, and what could be considered babysitters for when Gundham was at work or in the event he had to go out of town. This specific day, Chihiro was over while Gundham was at work so that the mechanic and programmer could work on the robotic limbs.

Chihiro had looked slightly nervous when he left, whispering something to Kazuichi when Gundham had arrived home, and quickly gathered his laptop and left the house.

Kazuichi didn't give gundham time to question it before he pushed a small, pink and white object in from of his boyfriend. 

Gundham lifted it up, and found it to be a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. "Is this- Is this yours my love?" 

Kazuichi nodded.

The breeder could not process what was happening. First the limbs, now this?

Gundham sighed, "We're in a really bad shitpost fanfiction, aren't we?"

"Yeah :("

"Damn."


End file.
